POSSIBLE LOVE
by SESSHY1101
Summary: IF YOU LOVE SESSHOMARU OR EVEN KIKYO. YOU'LL LOVE THE POSSIBLE LOVE OR EVEN ROMANCE BETWEEN THIS TWO ISOLATED CHARACTERS ]
1. Chapter 1

**Kikyo stood at the peak of the mountain thinking of the past her revenge towards Naraku . Naraku Who still loved her thanks to onigumo▓s heart she was safe for now. Rachet humans who are useless to this a world.**

**Deep behind in the forest was sesshomaru with Rin sleeping and jaken by his side searching for Naraku wanting to kill him for using him in his games. He suddenly stops at the sight of kikyo. Kikyo senses other beings around her. She quickly turns around to see the sight of Inuyasha▓s brother Sesshomaru**

**For a moment there is nothing but silence. Kikyo paid no attention to the mere demom and turn her back on him to get back to her thoughts. Sesshomaru stood there and watch with amazement as this mere dead priestess turn her back on him. He kept watching her trying to understand her almost seemed curious by her. What I must leave before I changed my mind on killing her no sense in wasting a breath on her Sesshomaru though.**

**But before Sesshomaru could leave, kikyo turn around and said ⌠I see you are still Here, come to kill me but as you can see I▓m already dead■ as she finished he answer back ⌠I will not waste my breath on you■**

**Sesshomaru stated looked back at Rin who was still sleeping and jaken who seemed surprise by Lord Sesshomaru not killing this woman already. Then Sesshomaru spoke to Jaken and said ⌠go on ahead I▓ll deal with this pest first■ as Sesshomaru got ready to use poison claws.**

**He turned back to see the woman looking amused now he was mad. ⌠Aren▓t you scared, most humans are you should too■ Sesshomaru said ⌠do not cpmare me animals like humas■ Kikyo said. Sesshomaru felt satisfied by her answer in a strange way. He started to advance her with his predator walk. For a second Kikyo actually though she was going to have to kill him in second though he is a man and all man are fools Kikyo**

**Though. Sesshomaru was surprised by the look in her eyes he stopped in front her. Aren▓t you going to run?■**

**Kikyo cocked her head to the side and said ⌠I don▓t run away besides where would I run you have me cornered me■ Kikyo smile at him and said ⌠anyway there is nothing to runaways from.■ Sesshomaru rage all**

**The sudden bubble in his veins his hand flew to her throat ⌠don▓t mock me ⌠he warned. ⌠How wrong of me■ she continued ⌠ is these the part I scream in terror please DON▓T MOCK ME!■ she took a breath knowing his grip was loosing ⌠ anyway would you kill the woman that saved your companion Rin I believe is her name.■**

**he hesitated remembering his father▓s words in his mind ⌠ someone to protect■ she watched him though. For a second he isn▓t like any other demon she or man.**

**Without realizing his hand was still in kikyo▓s throat but loosely now almost comforting her. Sesshomaru been so drowned in his thoughts he didn▓t realize that his hands layed in kikyo▓s collarbone like a lovers. They stared into each other eyes perplexed how can one touch turn into something more.**

**She is different in every way Sesshomaru thought.**

**Kikyo was surprised by these changes of mood she wondered if he felt it or only her. He is Inuyasha▓s brother but much different and somehow better. Kikyo step back at these crazy thoughts passed her mind, but before she could he moved his hand to her shoulder and put pressure on it. Instead he close the distance Between them and dug his claws into her shoulder.**

**She gasped of surprise mostly of the surprise than the pain. ⌠Kikyo■ the way he whispered her name wasn▓t threating as she thought more like a lovers.**

**⌠You▓re dead■ without warning he half threw rolled her to the ground. Without struggle he took his Tokijin and presses it to Kikyo▓s throat.**

**⌠Why are you hesitating■ as she finish the statement she places her hands on his cheeks. ⌠I┘..■ Sesshomaru started to say as Kikyo lifted her face to meet with his lips. An inch from kissing She waited for him to close the distance. Sesshomaru watch her lips and eyes with desire┘┘.**

**THE END (TO be continued maybe)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru was confused about this sudden desire that surge him. Kikyo waited thinking it was a bad idea even if it was to save her own life. Sesshomaru did what he never though he ever do. He closed the

distance. They were about to kiss when Kikyo started laughing. She laughed so hard even bids flew away from

their nests. Sesshomaru froze at the sound of her laughter. Kikyo couldn't believe it. The great killing perfection Sesshomaru was scared of a kiss. Sesshomaru was enraged and embarrassed at the same time. He knew why she'd laughed because of his cowardice. He captured her lips without thinking or hesitation .Kikyo's laughter died

in her throat she couldn't deceiver how a bloody killer plus demon could kiss so delicious. It felt as if her lips were melting into his. As soon as she let his tongue explore she was on fire. He explore her with so much

passion. How can this demon be so gentle? She didn't care all she wanted was him. Kikyo was So lost into his kiss. She had rolled him over and now she was on the top of him. It seem like ages she's been kissed like this. After he drew away from the kiss. They looked into each others eyes trying to make sense of what just happen.

Kikyo spoke first "my my my" she wanted it to sound amused but it sounded to low and sensual to even be close. Kikyo seemed disturbed by the sound of her voice. Sesshomaru knew by the sound of her voice that he

he wasn't the only one who was on fire. Kikyo noticed that she was still on top of him like a lover. She was way

to embarrassed and she felt her cheeks reddened. She stood up and turn away to not let him see her face. Kikyo started heading toward the trees to leave. Sesshomaru had noticed her embarrassment and had felt ashamed for making her kiss him. He stood up thinking he should say something. He though 'I am a demon and will not apologize to dead bones'. Then Jaken appeared from the forest. "Sesshomaru-sama" he screamed. "Why

haven't you killed the priestess my lord?" Sesshomaru gave him a look saying watch what you say. Then again Jaken wasn't the demon know to shut up so quickly. Kikyo was leaving. "She's Escaping" Jaken screamed. 'Why

won't he ever shut up' Sessshomaru though. Kikyo waited for Sesshomaru to turn his eyes on her. Sesshomaru turn to see Kikyo standing looking at him as if waiting for something. "Do you want something?" Sesshomaru said. Kikyo though 'yeah, I want you'. Kikyo smiled at the though of that. Instead she said "I wish to see you

again". As she said it she walk away disappearing into the forest. A tiny part of Sesshomaru Wish for the same thing. He turned around and left to meet with Rin. "Sesshomaru-sama" Rin screamed. "Let's be on

Our way" said Sesshomaru. Trailing behind was Jaken thinking ' why is lord sesshomaru so pleased by that woman's word?'


End file.
